Meet The Avengers
by grettama
Summary: Ketika ingatan Bucky Barnes sudah pulih, Steve Rogers mengajaknya menemui anggota Avengers yang lain, dan sebuah kejutan menanti Bucky. Pasca Winter Soldier. Spoiler alert (maybe).


Bucky Barnes mengikuti Steve Rogers dengan gugup. Ketika Steve menoleh ke arahnya dan melempar senyum, secara otomatis Bucky menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan membalas senyumnya sementara Steve memimpinnya masuk ke dalam Avengers Tower.

Bagaimana Bucky tidak gugup. Kira-kira baru sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu ingatannya pulih, itupun belum seratus persen pulih. Ia sudah bisa mengingat secara garis besar, tapi masih banyak hal-hal yang ia lupakan. Ia hanya yakin kalau ia dan Steve memang bersahabat erat.

Dan sekarang, sahabatnya itu sudah mengajaknya berkunjung ke Avengers Tower, gedung pencakar langit super mewah tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Berkunjung ke rumah baru Steve bukan masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, _Steve juga akan memperkenalkannya pada anggota Avengers yang lain_.

Ketika mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, Bucky menghela napas diam-diam. Ia masih super gugup. Sebenarnya, ia sudah cukup banyak mencari tahu mengenai Avengers selama beberapa hari terakhir, sejak Steve menyebutkan akan mengajaknya ke Avengers Tower. Ia tak ingin lagi disodorkan sesuatu secara gamblang sementara ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dicuci otak sudah menimbulkan dampak paranoid tersendiri baginya.

Tapi meskipun sudah melakukan riset pun, ia tetap canggung luar biasa. Ia tak yakin apa anggota Avengers selain Steve akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka mengingat beberapa bulan lalu ia nyaris membunuh Steve. Memang sih waktu itu ia sedang hilang ingatan, tapi tetap saja belum tentu anggota Avengers yang lain bisa memaafkannya.

Pintu lift membuka ke sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan bar mini yang dilengkapi dengan beberapa sofa empuk dan layar televisi super besar. Ya, jangan remehkan dia. Bucky tahu itu televisi karena ia sudah dibangkitkan di abad dua puluh satu lebih lama dari Steve meski dalam kondisi ingatan kosong melompong.

Bucky mengikuti Steve keluar dari lift dan memaksakan senyum sementara ia menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dalam ruangan mini bar itu, sudah ada lima orang lain yang kesemuanya langsung menoleh ke arah lift tempat Steve dan Bucky muncul.

"Semuanya," ujar Steve dengan senyum lebar, "Bucky Barnes." Steve memegang pundak Bucky dengan bangga seolah dia adalah seorang bapak yang memuja anak laki-lakinya.

Bucky melebarkan senyum canggungnya dan menatap anggota Avengers satu-satu.

"Itu Natasha Romanoff," Steve menunjuk wanita berambut merah. Bucky mengenalinya, dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Natasha. Tentu saja, sejarah di antara mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, ia menembaki Natasha dengan senapan besar. Natasha tentu saja tidak membalas senyum Bucky. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengamati Bucky tajam melalui mata hijaunya.

"Itu Clint Barton." Steve menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang mengelap busur. Clint mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat ke arah Bucky, membuat Bucky sedikit lega.

"Itu Dr. Bruce Banner." Seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut yang hampir semuanya sudah berwarna kelabu membalas senyum canggung Bucky dengan senyum yang tak kalah canggung. Bucky langsung merasa kalau ia adalah orang baik, tak peduli di profilnya yang dibaca Bucky tempo hari tertulis bahwa ia orang yang mudah marah. Bucky tentu saja belum melihat wujudnya saat dia marah, tapi ia cukup tahu diri.

"Itu Thor," ujar Steve seraya menunjuk seorang pria besar berambut pirang panjang.

Pria besar itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Bucky dan tanpa peringatan apapun langsung memberinya pelukan erat dan tepukan keras di punggung yang membuatnya susah bernapas.

"Senang berjumpa dikau!" serunya dengan suaranya yang menggelegar dan senyum super lebar.

Steve tertawa geli. "Dia bukan orang Bumi. Dia berasal dari Asgard, jadi harap maklum."

Bucky hanya tersenyum lemah kepada Thor. Yah, setidaknya yang satu ini memberinya sambutan. Mungkin sedikit kelewat ramah, tapi tetap saja namanya sambutan.

"Dan yang terakhir," ujar Steve lagi, diikuti dengan munculnya seorang pria berambut gelap dari balik badan raksasa Thor.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah pada Bucky, mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat.

"Ini Tony Stark," Steve memperkenalkan.

Bucky menyambut uluran tangan Tony dan membalas senyumnya. Sejauh ini, sambutan Tony adalah yang paling normal. Bucky sudah cukup mengetahui Tony karena pria itu _sangat terkenal_. Wajahnya ada di hampir setiap majalah dan surat kabar. Orang terkaya di Amerika Serikat. Dari profilnya, Bucky pikir ia orang yang sangat arogan, tapi kenyataannya ia lebih terkesan jahil.

"Ya, Steve sering cerita tentangmu," komentar Bucky pada Tony setelah Steve selesai memperkenalkan semua orang.

Betapa herannya Bucky ketika senyum di wajah Tony berubah menjadi cengiran. "Oh, ya? Apa saja yang sudah ia ceritakan?" tanyanya seraya merangkul Steve, masih dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya, membuat Steve sedikit merona dan salah tingkah.

Alis Bucky terangkat. Tidak biasanya Steve salah tingkah. _Well_, sejauh yang dia ingat. "Steve sering bilang tentang kejeniusanmu."

Mendengar jawaban Bucky, Tony justru menoleh ke arah Steve dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi tersinggung. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya lagi pada Bucky mesti tatapan tak senangnya masih menghujam Steve.

Bucky mengangguk dengan canggung. "Apa ada yang lain yang harus aku ketahui?"

Tony kembali memamerkan cengirannya sementara rona di wajah Steve sudah menjalar sampai ke telinganya, membuat Bucky menatapnya heran.

"Er, Bucky," Steve buka mulut, menggaruk hidungnya dengan salah tingkah, "sebenarnya, eh, yah, aku dan Tony akan menikah bulan depan."

Bucky mengerjap.

"Dan karena sekarang kau ada di sini, aku juga sekalian ingin memintamu untuk menjadi _best man_-ku," tambah Steve.

Bucky memandang mereka bergantian, dari ekspresi malu-malu Steve dan senyum lebar Tony, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang dikerjai, tapi rupanya tidak. _Mereka serius_.

"Kuharap kau mau, Bucky," ucap Steve lagi, kali ini memandang Bucky dengan mata birunya.

Bagaimana mungkin Bucky menolak?

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

Coba bayangkan. Bucky dengan otak empat puluhannya, mendengar sahabatnya akan menikahi seorang _pria_ (ketawa setan).

Jadi, di hari pernikahan itu, James Buchanan Barnes jadi pendamping Steve Rogers, dan James Rhodes jadi pendamping Tony Stark. Double James mendampingi couple tercinta kita. Selamat menempuh hidup baru!


End file.
